


SUPER F****** KAWAII

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Nayuta is the only character here and the others listed are just mentioned, OOC, Out of Character, Social Media AU, Socmed au, brief and subtle references to real life, i mean what went down when we all saw the tweet, inspired by someone’s very specific tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nayuta decides to show(Tweet) the results of his studies in English.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	SUPER F****** KAWAII

**Author's Note:**

> A moment to thank all those who provided context for his tweet which really helped in writing this and to those who replied and qrtd, you’re making brief and subtle cameos.
> 
> Please support the Argonavis Project seiyuus, inside and outside the project too because they deserve all the love.
> 
> Edit: It's only now that I noticed some of my mistakes in writing, just some minor tweaks in the grammar is all.

Nayuta was never one to be active on social media. The most he can ‘manage’ were texts and group chats. It was only until Mashu-san brought up the idea that the band should individually make their own social media accounts. He retorted that GYROAXIA account that the band shares, although primarily ran by Kenta, should be enough.

It took a lot of convincing, or coercion as Nayuta had thought it to be, but here he was anyway, scrolling through his Twitter timeline on his phone. There is no way in hell he will admit it, but it was not such bad idea after all, now that he got a firsthand glimpse of what the international fans of GYRO were like.

He huffs.

A week ago, he Tweeted that he was going to study English more. He did not explain how or why but the international fans were wishing him luck anyway. He could not disappoint them after such encouraging remarks.

His timeline stops updating as it refreshes, must be ‘flop time’ as Reon had called it. But rather than wait for the timeline to be alive again, he decides to tweet anyway. Tapping on the ‘create new Tweet’ option, selecting a photo from his gallery, then finally adding the caption, in all caps for emphasis, he makes his Tweet. He closes the app and sets his phone aside.

  
Only for the phone to start ringing with notifications right after. Irritated with the repeated and non-stop sound, he grabs his phone and immediately sees the Twitter notifications on the lockscreen. Retweets, Quote Retweets, Likes, and Replies. A lot of them.

  
He unlocks his phone, and immediately opens the app again, only for his timeline to greet him with Ren’s Quote Retweet of his most recent Tweet written [Nayuta-kun, isn’t that a bad word?].  
  


He did not expect it to turn out like this. He decides to go to his Tweet and mute it, which solved the notification problem. Curiosity took over him, which almost never happened to him. Letting out his signature ‘tch’, he scrolls down to the Replies.

A lot, if not most, of them were from international fans and were mostly written in English. There were some he couldn’t understand but that did not stop him from reading them since he will be sure to look them up later on. From what he can can understand, they appreciate his Tweet and seemed to respond positively to it. There was also a particular reply asking him to Tweet a specific phrase next. He does not have the vaguest clue of what phrase means but it certainly peaked his interest. He made a mental note to look it up soon.

He then moved on to the Quote Retweets.

There were over fifty of them or so, which is very surprising considering that it had only been a couple of minutes since he Tweeted. He scanned them one by one, most of them were from the international fans yet again. From his understanding this time around, they seemed surprised or confused or happy and laughing or what looked like to be as though they were agreeing with him. His head ached a little, international expressions were hard to grasp but they seemed genuine enough to be what he thinks they have wrote.

He exits the Quote Retweets and adds his Reply to his Tweet, explaining that he has been listening to Vtubers lately as means of studying English. He types that they should go check them out for themselves. Satisfied with his explanation, he taps the ‘Tweet’ option and immediately sees the drop-down notification of ‘Tweet added to thread’.

He takes one last look at his Tweet, his lips curling into a smile.

[SUPER FUCKING KAWAII] it read, and attached was a photo of a curled up sleeping Nyankotaro.

He closes the app and sets his phone aside once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to OgaJin’s tweet that inspired this whole short one-shot in case you haven’t seen it or want to see it again: https://twitter.com/oga_jin816/status/1323817563126599680?s=21


End file.
